Curse of Bravo Team
by missblueeyes63
Summary: If you have NOT watched episode 'Medicate and Isolate' and don't want to know part of what happens do not read. ***SPOILER ALERT: Episode 2x19 *** A one-shot where a support member laments that Clay is the Curse of Bravo.


**Curse of Bravo Team**

* * *

*****SPOILER ALERT*** Episode 2x19** **… if you have NOT watched the preview or the episode and don't want to know part of what happens do not read. **

A support member laments that Clay is the Curse of Bravo.

* * *

_**Bravo Airplane**_

Spencer Clayton trudged up the ramp carrying all his gear, unlike the tier one operators who strolled in with only their rucksacks and maybe a weapon. He scanned the interior, located a spot in the back and a friendly face among the support team members. Spencer stowed his gear where the petty officer in charge of logistics told him then headed for the web seat next to his buddy Rob.

Plopping into the seat, still ticked off support was not allowed to hang hammocks, he let out a frustrated growl.

Rob eyed his friend … or actually not friend, but the guy who was part of Bravo support, but never truly integrated and kept to himself most of the time and typically was in a foul mood. Keeping the annoyance from his tone, Rob asked, "What's up?"

His eyes moving to the front of the airplane where Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent, and Brock were busy stringing up their beds, he responded, "I'd be doing that if not for the Curse of Bravo."

"The what?" Rob snorted knowing without a doubt Spencer with a 'c', not an 's' wouldn't be one of the elite Bravo. The man beside him had been in the bottom five in his Green Team evolution, and not quite good enough to make it to the top … though still decent enough to be on a support team.

Rob found it exceedingly odd two men bore the same name, only reversed and with one letter difference. Clayton Spenser, was SEAL royalty and the rookie of Bravo, whereas Spencer Clayton, was your average SEAL. Not that SEALs were average, but compared to the exceptionally high standards the Tier One operators had to meet … yeah, average. Perhaps that is why Bravo, especially Sonny, kept calling Clay all kinds of nicknames … to avoid any confusion with their support team member with a similar name.

"You heard me, the Curse of Bravo … he ain't with us, and hopefully, he won't make it back from his injuries. Will be safer for all of us." Spencer pulled on his belt preparing for take-off.

Rob's mind whirled. "Are you talking about Clay?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"I don't know, maybe Kairos … since Sonny called him a curse after Adam died."

Spencer snorted. "Rather work with Kairos defusing a nuclear bomb with one minute left on the timer than Clay … better odds of surviving."

"What the hell?" Rob stared, but then glanced around to make sure none of Bravo overheard or he would be seated next to a dead man. The five guys and Cerb were extremely protective of their Kid, and wouldn't take kindly to having Spencer badmouth Spenser.

"He's a true curse … death follows him everywhere." Spencer studied Rob, who appeared not to get it, so he expounded, "Okay well, let's start with his mom … dead. Grandparents, dead."

"Wait … he didn't have anything to do with those, and sheesh grandparents were old and mother had a drinking problem, maybe even a drug problem."

"Then I'll start where it is relative to Bravo." Spencer held up his index finger. "One. He gets a slot in Green Team and Nate is killed, opening a position on Bravo."

"Yeah, so—"

"Wait, I'm not done."

Rob clamped his mouth shut.

Middle finger went up. "Two, Spenser gets a cream assignment to go with Bravo, and he scwhacks the HVT, Samir, instead of bringing him in as Ellis wanted, thus losing all the valuable intel. Three," his ring finger joined the other two, "he should've been the last one in the bottom five, but no … my buddy, Matt Evans is the one who was dropped."

Giving up using his fingers or counting, Spencer continued, "Then Brian dies in the parachute accident. I was there when they were grabbing chutes … the curse picked up one, but then Seaver called him over to talk to him, and he left the rigging … Brian came along and put that one on … should've been Spenser who got the defective chute.

"He gets selected, and then the shit really started to hit the fan for Bravo. They almost didn't make it out of China grabbing the Russian defector. Ray hurt his shoulder in Yemen. Then when we go to Al Qa'im to retrieve the drone, he falls into a basement and Jason had to disobey orders to go find him, and they nearly got swhacked. Blackburn had to lie to a higher rank, so Jason could go get him … screwed up.

"Then Echo Team is killed and Bravo is upped earlier than expected, not allowing Ray time to heal properly."

Rob interjected, "Ray's choice to hide his injury, not Clay's."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have been injured in Yemen if the Curse had not been with them, then the whole shit going down between Ray and Jason wouldn't have happened. There's also that helo crash that gave Jason a concussion … Spenser was on the same helo … so cursed.

"While Ray is on the outs with Jason, Hayes makes Spenser number two. God, what was he thinking? Sonny is three so he should've been given that honor … not the cursed rookie. They go to the GOPLAT mission, and Spenser should've seen the approaching boats firing on them way before they were able to fire off the RPG … too bad he wasn't killed in the explosion or when he jumped from the top.

"If Spenser had been then Alana might still be alive and Jason wouldn't have handed Bravo over to Adam. And we all know what happened to him. Spenser slowed the team down … the weakest link and Adam had to sacrifice himself to protect the others from the s-vest. Then Spenser couldn't even step up and report he died. Ray had to do it."

Dumbfounded, Rob could only listen to Spencer laying every ill-tiding to cross Bravo's path at Clay's feet. It was beyond his comprehension of how someone could be so stupid to think Clay was to blame for everything.

"At least that Stella woman wised up and got out before she ended up dead. Smartest thing she ever did was to leave him high and dry before Mexico. Things could've been worse than they were in Mexico … do you know Clay insisted on going outside the wire to drown his sorrows? Put him and Sonny at risk, right after they witnessed some dude get scwhacked in a strip club.

"When they went to rescue Jihad Jane, Spenser couldn't even stop the mechanical. He's supposed to be a sniper, why did he miss. Trent had to use the RPG to blow them up and save their assess that day. And don't get me started on the sub incident … Sonny let Spenser go first. Spenser should've been the one stuck in the tube, and I wish he had died because then Bravo's Gucci mission wouldn't have turned to shit. At least now there is hope for Bravo to be rid of their curse."

As Spencer halted and took a drink, Rob said, "You finished spewing garbage?"

"Not garbage ... truth. Everyone he touches is cursed. All you need for proof, if you can't accept what I already pointed out, is that Swanny is dead. The guy goes out of his way to help Spenser … stays in the hospital with him, helps him through rehab, and what does he get for his trouble … death! The Curse of Bravo drove him to commit suicide."

Unable to take anymore, Rob struck with such vengeance his one-punch knocked out Spencer. He rose and went to Blackburn. "Sir, I just assaulted Petty Officer Clayton. Cold-cocked him, but he had it coming … he needs to be transferred off Bravo support."

Eric eyed Rob. "Care to explain why?"

Rob snorted. "He believes Clay cursed Bravo Team, wishes he died or doesn't make it back, and blames him for Swanny's death. That makes Spencer Clayton a threat to Clay and the rest of the team, sir."

Jason overheard, and his eyes moved to the rear of the plane, noting the sprawled-out support member. Rob was one of the easiest going guys he knew, so for him to punch the lights out of someone he would have to be riled up big-time. Swanny's suicide affected them all deeply, the kid the most since he found him. Clay was devastated … another loss of a friend and Jason couldn't wait for them to return so they could be there to shore up their rookie … because God knows the kid needed them to prevent him from following Brian, Adam, and Swanny to the grave.

Shifting his eyes to Blackburn, Jason said, "Transfer the piece of shit before Sonny finds out what the asshole is spewing. I'm not willing to lose Sonny to assault charges. Oh, and I saw the whole thing … Rob here tried to catch PO Clayton as he tripped but missed him and Clayton knocked himself out."

Ray snickered. "I'm an eye witness too … happened just like Jason said." He had no qualms lying in this instance to save Rob's career … a good man, a team player … unlike the idiot laying in the rear of their plane.

Eric chuckled as Rob's jaw dropped. He placed a hand on Rob's shoulder. "Bravo sticks together. Thanks for coming to tell me Clayton tripped and might need medical assistance. I'm sure doc will determine he needs a little vacation and change of scenery."

A laugh finally emitted from Rob as he relaxed. "Yes, sir. Thank you." As he strolled to the back of the airplane, Rob continued to smile. _Clay Spenser is no curse … the kid brought the team together as no one else ever had … he is a blessing and I hope like hell he makes it back._

_._

* * *

**AN:** The clip of Clay lying on the ground with Swanny broke my heart and this popped into my head when I realized it was the 4th loss he suffered (3 dead sailors, and Stella). Anyway, I'm looking forward to watching the actual episode to find out everything ... but it will be a heart-breaker one I'm sure.


End file.
